Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus comprising an electrode with a plurality of openings.
Description of the Background Art
As an example of a VA (Vertical Alignment) mode liquid crystal display element, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-63711 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) discloses a liquid crystal display element comprising a first electrode disposed to display a predetermined display pattern in a display region, a second electrode that faces the first electrode, and a liquid crystal layer that is provided between the first electrode and the second electrode and in which the alignment of the liquid crystals when no voltage is applied is vertical, wherein a plurality of regularly disposed L-shaped slits is formed on either the first electrode or the second electrode. In this liquid crystal display element, each of the L-shaped slits is formed so that, within a region where at least the first electrode and the second electrode overlap, the electrode provided with the slits is a plurality of rectangular sub-pixel electrodes, and is divided into a plurality of rectangular sub-pixel electrodes comprising connecting parts on three corners for connecting adjacent sub-pixel electrodes. According to this prior art, the alignment defect that occurs when voltage is applied in a VA mode liquid crystal display element is decreased, making it possible to make the alignment of the liquid crystals more uniform.
However, for example, in a segment display type liquid crystal display apparatus comprising a display part for predetermined characters, designs, and the like, the display part for characters and the like is formed by a region where the segment electrodes of one substrate overlap with the common electrodes of the other substrate. When alignment control technology such as described above is applied to such a segment display type liquid crystal display apparatus, the inconvenience arises that lack of patterns are produced in a concentrated manner on a specific edge of the several edges that constitute the display part, and sections that should be a smooth linear shape or curve shape are viewed as jagged, resulting in disturbance in the contour shape of the display part.
Note that, this same inconvenience may occur in dot matrix display type liquid crystal display apparatuses and the like configured to comprise an edge where each pixel is bent, for example.